moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Henrietta Hewitt
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Fuller, Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Heather Kafka }} Henrietta Hewitt is a fictional minor character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. She is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She was played by actress Heather Kafka in the film. Biography Henrietta Hewitt was a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties in the early 1970s. She lived in the town of Fuller in Travis County, Texas. She is a member of the murderous cannibal clan known as the Hewitt family. Henrietta's exact relationship to the Hewitt family is unclear. She did not live in the main Hewitt residence, but rather in a trailer on or near the Hewitt estate. Henrietta often kept company with the tea lady, who would come to visit her. Henrietta was also responsible for abducting a small child and taking it as her own. In 1973, a frantic young woman named Erin came to her trailer pleading for help, as she was being chased by the chainsaw-wielding Thomas Hewitt. Henrietta seemed non-plussed by Erin's hysteria and assured her that they were all quite safe. Henrietta gave her a cup of tea to soothe her nerves, but Erin soon discovered that the tea was laced with poison. She was then delivered directly to the other family members. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) DVD; Chapter 12: "Poor Sweet Boy". Later, Erin managed to escape and rescued Henrietta's stolen baby. Notes & Trivia * * In The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the character is credited only as Henrietta. * What became of Henrietta after the events of the first film is cause for speculation. The comic book limited series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by WildStorm Productions, expanded on events taking place after the film, in which it is revealed that the surviving members of the Hewitt family escaped underground and remained on the run. Henrietta was counted among their number. It was also established in this series that she was in fact a member of the family, while the film only implied such a connection. Texas Chainsaw Massacre #2, "Americarnivore" Chapter Two; February, 2007, WildStorm Productions. * Playing the role of Henrietta is actress Heather Kafka's first work in the horror genre. * Like many cast members from this franchise, actress Heather Kafka was born in raised in Texas. She was born in Austin on July 7th, 1972 almost an exact year prior to the events of the film. See also External Links * * * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Hewitt family/Members